Skip's New Story
by fangirl1699
Summary: What will happen when Skips runs into a reminder of a painful past? Please rate and review! :) CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you guys know, I won't be posting another chapter until i get a review. So, if you want another chapter, rate and review :)**

Skip's New Story

Chapter 1

Muscle Man was trimmoing the bushes at the front of the park when a lady wearing a turquoise dress and bl;ack pumps walked up.

"Hello." said the lady politly "May I see Walks?"

"No." grunted Muscle Man. Just then Mordecai and Rigby drove up in the cart.

"Yo, Muscle Man. What does this lady want?" asked Rigby

"SHe wants to see some dude named Walks!" Muscle Man yelled. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and gasped. _Skips!_ they both thought. Running up they said,

"We'll take you to see Skips-er-Walks."

"No way dude!" shouted Muscle Man "She wanted to talk to me first!"

"NO!"

"YES!" This went on for about 5 minutes until Muscle Man shoved Rigby. Before it could turn into an all out fist-fight, the lady stepped between them.

"Stop at once!" she ordered "All I wanted was to see Walks!" Mordecai and Rigby detached themselves and stood up.

"We'll take you." they and the trio began to walk to Skips shack, while Muscle man shook his fist and kept trimming the bushes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! THanks to Arrito for a review. I'm deleting my story, The Regular Adventure of Phineas because it sucks. Also, forgot to do this in the first chapter, I don't own Regular Show, JG Quintel does**

SKips New Story

Chapter 2

When Skips saw the gruop approaching he gasped When they came near he asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lora." responded the lady. "Are you by any chance Walks?"

Skips recoiled then said, "Follow me." He took her back to his shack and locked the door, leaving behind Mordecai and Rigby.

Once inside, Skips turned to Lora and asked, "How do you know my name used to be Walks?"

"My great-great-graet-great aunt Mona." she replied quietly. At that news, Skips pulled out a locket and asked,

"Is this your great-graet-graet-great-aunt Mona?" Lora looked at the locket and nodded yes

"Please go away." Skips said. "If you really want to know, come back tomorrow." Lora nodded and slowly walked away.

As she walked to the entrance of the park, Lora thought,_What wrong with Walks and Aunt Mona so many years ago?_ Shrugging it off, she kept she was walking to the entrance of the park, she saw a man with a big head run across the field chasing butterflies cherring,

"Good show. Good show."giggling happily

Skips skipped to his cot and sat heavily on the edge. "Oh Mona." he murmered. Years later, just when he had stopped missing her so much it hturt, there was yet another reminder of her in his life. He lay down and tried to shut out the pain by falling asleep.

**Sorry if Skips was a little OOC. I find him one of hardest characters in the show to write for. Remeber to R+R. Please no flaming. If you want to flame, PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky. I watched Angels in the Outfield two days ago and started thinking about guardian angel**

Skips New Story

Chapter 3

Pops was chasing butterflies when he saw a lady walkking across the lawn. He walked up to her and asked,

"My dear lady, what is wrong?"

She just looked at him and said,

"skips" before bursting into tears. He took her to the house and gave her a cup of tea. he then went in search of Benson. Benson was on the other side of the park looking forSkips.

"Benson, my good man! Have you seen Skips?"

"No. Why?"

"There is a girl in the house crying because of him."

While they were talking, Lora was sitting in the crying quietly. Suddenly, a white dove with gold crosses on the wings apperared.

"Wha-Who are you?" asked Lora

"I'm your guardian angel." said the dove. She than proceeded to explain that Skips still loved ona. By the time she was done, Lora was feeling much better.

"Now you understand why Skkips pushed you away. And don't worry. I'll always be here for you and your friends." ANd with that, the dove faded out of view, leaving Lora feeling much happier.

Meanwhile, in the park, Pops and Benson were still talking.

"Benson, I insist you must talk with Lora!" eclaimed Pops.

"No Pops. I have to manage the park. Why don't you go find Skips?" answered Benson. Pops nodded happily before running to Skips shack and knocking. When he didn't get aresponse, he looked in the window. He saw Skips sleeping on the bed, holding what appeared to be a locket.

**Again, sorry if chapter is sucky. Remeber to review! Please review to tell me if I should write another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The dream will be done in Skips rest of the chapter will be done in 3rd person.**

Skips New Story

Chapter 4

I was runnong through the darkness, trying to find Mona. She was crying. Suddenly Klorgbane was there. I hit him, again and again but it did no good, Mona was aleways crying. Suddenly, she was right in front of me. She kissed me and whispered,

"I love you, Walks."

Skips woke up, sweating. He walked over and pushed the blinds open. It was sunset. He had better get to work. As he was starting across the field, Benson stormed up,

"Where have you been Skips? There is a girl in the house waiting for you. Go see her. Now." And he walked off.

Skips squared his shoulders. He had to go confront his inner demons by talking to Lora. And he skipped off to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy. Shout-out to EvergreenGirl for her help and support. I just wrote a oneshot called His Fantasy, go check it out and tell me if I should do more of those.**

Skips New Story

Chapter 5

Benson walked to Skips shack and knocked on the door. Skips opened it.

"Whaddaya want?"

"Skips you havent really been very focused lately. I think you should take the rest of the week off."

Skips thought about it, "Fine."

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday morning." Benson walked off without another word.

Skips had no idea where to go. So he just let his feet take him wherever they would go. He found himself in front of a hotel, the same one Lora was staying at. He asked the desk clerk and got Room 237. Soon he was knocking at the door. A tousled head of hair poked out.

"Go away. I don't get up till 9."

"Lora?"

"Oh, Skips. Come in."

Soon Skips was seated ion Lora's hotel room as the smell of coffee filled the air.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. Skips replied,

"I was told to take the rest of the week off. I figured I should tell you about Mona." She listened to his story right up to the end. THen her phone buzzed. She looked at it. and frowned,

"I got a text for you." She held it up. It read, _Help, Skips. M, R_

"Uhhhh." Skips groaned.

"Wait a sec. I know how to fight. I can meet you there." said Lora.

So, they made their way to the park to fight whatever Mordecai and Rigby had caused to happen this time.

**S, if you have any ideas about the monster or whatever, PM me. Oh, and don't forget to R+R! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I don't own Regular Show, JG Quintel does.**

Skips New Story

Chapter 6

When Skips arrived, Mordecai and Rigby were running around, trying to get away from a giant alligator that was breathing fire.

"What did you do?" Skips yelled.

"Well, we saw this book..." said Mordecai, dodging a plume of fire.

"Yeah, and it said, Do not open or you will release a giant monster..." shouted Rigby, running on all fours, toward Skips,

"But **Rigby**, like the idiot he is, opened the book." Mordecai finished. "So, how do we get rid of it?" he asked Skips

Skips ran up to it, and punched it in the leg. It simply kicked and sent him flying about 10 feet through the air.

"Now I remember." groaned Skips. "You have to have a certain type of sword to kill it. We don't have one. There is absolutely no way we can win."

Suddenly, Lora dropped to the ground in front of them wearing a black bodysiut and holding a glowing _katana_.

"Think again boys." She winked and then jumped straight up, kicking the monster in the eye before falling to earth. The monster roared, and tried to swipe at her with it's huge, oversize claws. Lora slashed with the sword and made a deep wound in it's underbelly. Now bleeding, the monster was extremely enraged and tried harder than ever to kill her, but with a somersault, she leaped on it's back and, with her hair trailing behind her, beheaded the monster.

"Wow. That was so COOL!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted. Just then Benson screamed their names and they exchanged guilty looks before running off to do whatever job it was that they had left undone.

"Your an amazing fighter." Skips said shyly.

"Um...thanks. You too." she said equally nervous. And, just for a second they locked eyes. To Lora, Skips eyes were deep, testament to the hundreds of years he had walked this earth. To Skips, Lora eyes were deep, shifting, purple, pools of light. After staring for a few seconds, they nervously broke contact.

"Well, I better be going. I think I broke a rib." Skips skipped off slowly. Lora watched him for a second before turning and going in the opposite direction.

**Well, did I put in enough action? If not, tell me and I will the next time around. Yes, don't worry. Mordecai and Rigby will mess up again, and Skips(or Lora hint,hint)will have to save their butts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I'm ending this story. I'm not getting enough reviews and I just can't make the story go the way I want it. Sorry. Keep an eye out for my one shots.**


End file.
